L'erreur de Ron
by Meredith Ewan
Summary: Ron a fait une grosse erreur... mais qu'est ce qui a pu le pousser jusque là?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: Tout appartient à J.K Rowling…**

**Titre: L'erreur de Ron (pourrait éventuellement changer)**

**Auteure: Meredith Ewan**

**Résumer : C'est l'histoire de Ron qui a... fait une gaffe... on va donc retournés un peu en arrière pour voir ce qui la emmener a posé ce geste... (ps je suis nulle pour les résumé...lol)**

**Note: Le prologue est un peux comme des séquences de film… des bribes si on veux tk je sais que c pas clair…lol, dsl **

**Note 2 : J'ai pas encore fait de plan… j'ai une idées vague de ce qui va arrivé… je vais écrire la suite (et faire le plan) si j'ai au moins quelques personne que ça intéresse… don review please **

**PROLOGUE**

Qui est la?

Ah! C'est toi!

Mais qu'esse que tu fait?

Aaaah! Non arrête!

Je te hais, tu m'entend, je te hais!

Ne dit pas ça!

Non, qu'esse que j'ai fait?

Attend moi mon amour, je viens te rejoindre.

Non, ne fait pas ça!

On a trouvé un cadavre au troisième étage!

Regarde, c'est Hermione Granger!

Il parait qu'elle c'est suicider...

Pauvre Harry et Ron!

J'ai entendu dire qu'elle serait tombée dans les escaliers...

Je suis sûr qu'elle a été assassiner!

Chers élève, prenons une minute de silence pour votre camarade décédée cette nuit...

Police magique, Ronald Weasley, vous êtes accusé de meurtre au second degré!

* * *

voila! donc review siyouplait... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Tout appartient à J.K Rowling…**

**Titre: L'erreur de Ron (pourrait éventuellement changer)**

**Auteure: Meredith Ewan**

**Résumer : C'est l'histoire de Ron qui a... fait une gaffe... on va donc retournés un peu en arrière pour voir ce qui la emmener a posé ce geste... **

**Note : J'ai toujours pas fait de plan -- faudrait je mit mette... mias jai toujours detester les plan... faut dire aussi que sa la aps donner des beau resultat sans... bon sa y est c'est decider, jme fait un plan **

**CHAPITRE 1**

Debout, tu as une visite. Allez, dépêche-toi ! me beugla le gardien.  
Je me leva péniblement de mon lit, si on pouvait appeler ça un lit, pour aller rejoindre le policier. Il m'empoigna violemment et me traîna jusqu'à la salle des visites. La personne qui m'attendait était celle que je m'attendais le moins à voir. C'était Harry. Je ne l''avais pas vu depuis le jour de mon procès, et ce jour là il ne m''avait pas adressé à parole. Il c'était contenté de me regardé avec dégoût. Non, c'était pire ; de la colère imprégnée de dégoût.

Je m'assis devant lui. Il me fixa du même regard hargneux durant d''interminables secondes.  
La première chose qu''il me dit fût le mot que je redoutais tant :  
>- Pourquoi ?  
Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, cela m'était impossible, car je ne connaissais pas la réponse. Enfin, peut-être la connaissais-je, mais mon esprit ne l''acceptait pas, refusait de la comprendre. Alors, je ne pouvais le dire, lui dire.  
>- Pourquoi ?  
Son ton était calme, mais la colère, accumuler depuis 9 ans, se sentait.  
>-Pourquoi l'as-tu tué Ron ? Pourquoi ? C'était ton amie, mon amie, notre amie !  
Cette fois, il n''avait pu se retenir. Sa colère explosa. Mes ''confrères'' de prison qui recevaient la visite de leurs mère, épouse et enfants, se retournèrent vers lui.  
>-Regarde, c'est lui…  
>-Mais que fait-il ici ?  
Tout le monde l'avait reconnu, mais lui, il s'en foutait, il voulait une réponse. Claire, précise, honnête et surtout maintenant. Je n'avais plus le choix, je me devais de lui expliquer, mais cela remontait à tellement loin. Alors je me mis à lui raconter toute l'histoire, depuis le début.

---°---

C'était pendant notre troisième année à Poudlard. On venait, encore une fois, de se chicaner pour une raison trop futile. Je n'en revenais pas comment elle était obstinée et têtue. Mais cette fois là, je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Habituellement, je ne pouvais pas la voir en peinture dans des moments pareille. Mais cette fois là c'était différent, j'étais prêt à aller m'excuser, à l'instant.  
>-Hermione?  
Silence.  
>-Hermione, écoute-moi ! Je…je m'excuse.  
J'avais l'air stupide. Elle leva la tête vers moi, je baissais la mienne. Je me sentais rougir comme je n'avait jamais rougit.  
>-Tu t'es enfin décidé à voir que j'avais raison depuis le début.  
Son ton arrogant. Pour une fois que je fais les premiers pas pour m'excuser elle est bête avec moi. J'allais lui répliquer, mais quand je l'ai vu sourire, j'ai craqué. Je ne pouvait plus me le cacher. Je l'aimais.  
>-Moi aussi j'ai mes fautes dans cette histoire, avoua-t-elle, amis?  
Elle me tendait la main. Je la pris dans la mienne tout sourire.

>-Amis!

**Réponse au review: **

Benelie: Je sais pour les démarcation: j'en avait fait… mais les a enlever… je sais pas pourquoi mais bon…

virg05: Merci pour ta review pour savoir su Ron est fou bah… suffit de le lire… mais, sois dit en passant, il y a plusieurs façon d'être fou -

SoPhIaGrInT: Bah merci sa fait toujours plaisir de voir que du monde attende pour nous (en passant désoler si sa la été long…;;;)

Virginie Parker Evans: Et bah la voila (enfin) merci

Lau: Tu la maintenant -


End file.
